My Nightmare
by bronydudeshadow
Summary: This is my nightmare,the first chapter is out now. This is a real nightmare, one that i've been having for several nights now, any ideas why? very grimdark. I've ahd for several nights now.


Hello there everypony, today, or rather whenever I do get this finally uploaded, I will be showing one of my terrifying horrible and very saddening nightmares. If you hate character death and a plot where there almost no way to save everyone, do not read, do not read if you do not wish to see gore, and ponies killing each if you wish to perhaps help, see what this all about, and see what has been plaguing my mind, making me wake up in long sweats, even bring me to tears. If that's weak to you...then you had better keep it to yourself, or try to put yourself in my shoes, let's see how far you get. I write and upload this, in the hope that maybe I'm not the only one that has these terrible dreams. Am I a gore lover? No.

I do not enjoy this ...nightmare...in the least.

Thank you for reading, I am not lying when I say I dream this...I pinkie promise. You can't break a pinkie promise. *sighs*

Ok. For all of you still here, I'd suggest getting onto YouTube and putting on Seventh element-silent ponyville...it what I've been listening to this entire time, while I thought of how the nightmare went, it goes along well. I don't own the song in anyway shape or form.

Ok...now for real, here we go.

It always starts out with me at town square (in ponyville) staring at strange looking Applejack, every time I don't realize what's wrong with her till it's too late. The mayor mare is trying to say we should get her out before she hurts anypony else. I'm still trying to figure out why Applejack would hurt anypony, when Rainbow Dash being the element of loyalty, fly's and lands in front of Applejack saying

"You can't just kick her out! She didn't do anything wrong on purpose! She's sick...very sick, Twilights been trying to get hold of Princess Celestia so she can help figure out what's wrong!" As she says this the crowd I just now notice around me begins to holler and shout at Rainbow Dash, who spreads her wings out and takes a solid stance. "I will not let you hurt Applejack! I will not stand idly by while you...GAAAAH." suddenly she screams in pain, as Applejack begins to bite her throat, blood spraying out.

Mayor mare just stares in disbelief while the crowd around me screams and runs. All expect 3 ponies, Twilight Sparkle, who is very pale now, with tears rolling down her cheeks as her horn glows to try to grab Applejack, or that's what I'm guessing, Rarity, who's mascara is now running down her cheeks with her tears, and last but not least, Pinkie Pie who screams "DASHIE!" As she tries to run onto the stage, I quickly grab her by the tail yanking her back.

"It's too late Pinkie Pie!" I shout at her as I grab and pull her kicking and screaming away, all the while telling Twilight to snap out of it, while Rarity walks beside me, her face blank, her tears rolling freely.

"Look, Twilight, Rarity get Pinkie to your house, we need to find out if there's an antidote to this."

By this time I of course knew what was going on, zombies in pony Ville. I glanced at Twilight expecting her to say I totally know what to do, but she was silent, her face was pale. I slapped her hard, shouting at her "Get a hold of yourself damn it! We have to find a cure ok?"

It took her about thirty seconds to shake out of her stupor before she nodded "Rarity, Pinkie Pie quickly follow me to the tree house."

"Wait where are the fillies? Sweetie belle?" Rarity looked like she was about to go into hysterics, I immediately knew what I had to do.

"Look you guys get to the tree house I'll get the fillies, and I'll find out where Fluttershy is as well" I could tell by the look of surprise they gave me that they hadn't thought about Fluttershy, well not right away at least.

Without waiting for a reply I took off running towards Fluttershys's cottage, I decided I would go to the school second. (No matter how many time I have this nightmare, I can never change my choice.) As I made it to the cottage, I noticed something was wrong, her cottage door was wide open, which meant that either she had left it open, or somepony had slammed it open.

I ran inside glancing around the cottage wearily, wondering where Fluttershy was and whether or not there was some zompony in here. My stopped on Fluttershy, her back turned to me. I couldn't help but smile, she looked completely fine. "Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing over there? We have to get out of here quickly, see there are a bunch of ponies …well to be blunt eating each other, I'm sorry but you cant help them, we have Twilight trying to find a cure right now. Isn't that great?" I felt my smile disappear when she didn't answer or even turn around. "Fluttershy, c'mon we have to go." I took a couple steps closer to her, my thoughts were maybe that she had learned that her friends were…well dead, or maybe she was afraid.

"Fluttershy?" I took a couple steps closer, and stopped as I heard a loud crunch, and a ripping sound, the ripping of flesh, and I heard something splat on the ground. I set my hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, "Fluttershy, you alri-" I cut off as she turned around, blood dripped down from her mouth, her mane in the front was covered in it, her eyes were bloodshot red. And below her lay Angel, his chest ripped open, his organs gushing blood. "Holy fuc-" I didn't get the rest of it out as Fluttershy tackled me, biting air right by my head as she tried to take a chunk out of me. I grabbed her head with one hand, doing my best to push her back.

She snarled, and nearly bit my arm, I grunted and kicked her as hard as I could in the gut, the kick was enough to fling her off and she hit the wall with a sickening crunch. "Shit…not you to Fluttershy!" I backed up as she got up, teeth bared, blood still dripping off them. I glanced around quickly for a weapon, my eyes falling on something I couldn't even imagine how it had gotten into Equestria, it was a handgun. I grabbed it quickly, guessing it had at least one round in it, I turned around to find Fluttershy flying right at me, I didn't have enough time to aim, fire or even duck as she tackled me to the ground, I let out a long grunt as I hit the ground again. She tried to bite me again, this time I head butted her, not once but free times, then I grabbed her by her once beautiful mane and slammed her against the ground holding her head down with one hand and holding the gun to her forehead.

"Forgive me Fluttershy." And right before I pulled the trigger, I swear she said do it.

I felt her brains splat against my head and face, I wiped them off, and cried silently, wondering what the fuck it is I did...an whether I should have done it.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Here is the next FULL chapter one of My nightmare.**

**This really is a nightmare I've been having, I wish I knew why. Read and review, call me insane or whatever. If any of you want to help, maybe you could offer up ideas why I'm having this cursed nightmare. If any of you guys are having these nightmares, tell someone! I'll listen. I've updated a couple of my stories, I can't say how many chapters this will have. I don't really know, it all depends on how much I think I should put in each chapter.**


End file.
